<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Would it be okay if I came home to you? by eleventhousands</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962859">Would it be okay if I came home to you?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleventhousands/pseuds/eleventhousands'>eleventhousands</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amar a Muerte (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleventhousands/pseuds/eleventhousands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The future is bright for Juliantina, and it's about to get even brighter as they prepare to welcome a new arrival into their family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Valentina Carvajal &amp; Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Valentina's Surprise (Part I)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.........................................................</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Val?” Juliana called as she opened the front door and then kicked it shut behind her. “Val? Mi amor?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She stumbled into their open plan living room, struggling to hold her phone, her keys, her handbag, her work bag and the flowers she clutched all at the same time. She was grateful to dump her load on the dining room table.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was no answer from Valentina, and the apartment seemed unusually quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Val?” Juliana called again, looking around the room and wondering where her wife had got to. “I have a present for you!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hoping that that last line would magically make her wife appear, Juliana shrugged off her jacket and hung it neatly on the back of a chair. She waited for a more seconds. Valentina loved presents, especially ones from her wife, and would usually be quick to come running at the first sign of one, but not today.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana wasn’t too worried. Their massive apartment meant that Valentina could easily be in their en-suite bathroom and wouldn’t have heard her come in through the front door. Besides, Valentina had been feeling unwell recently so there was no guarantee she’d be in the mood to greet her wife at the end of a long day.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Juliana started to wonder if the flowers would look nicer if they were presented in a vase instead of wrapped pathetically in the brown paper they were sold in, her wife appeared sheepishly at the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Valentina announced quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi baby.” Juliana replied, beckoning Valentina for a hug. “You ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Valentina was quick to pounce into Juliana’s arms, burying her face in her wife’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happier now that you’re home.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad.” Juliana replied, rubbing her hands up and down Valentina’s arms. She nodded towards the table. “I bought you a present.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Valentina lent back from Juliana’s body and grinned wide at the sight of the big bouquet of pink and red roses lying on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You got me roses! They’re my favourite!” Valentina exclaimed, before hugging Juliana tightly once more. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome mi amor.” Juliana replied with a kiss to the top of Valentina’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the occasion?” Valentina asked, peeling back and raising one eyebrow suspiciously as she questioned herself in case she had missed an important anniversary.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“There isn’t one.” Juliana replied, shrugging her shoulders and putting Valentina’s nerves at ease. “I saw them on my way home, and you haven’t been feeling too good recently, so I thought I’d get them.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You love me too much.” Valentina sighed, before leaning in to place a quick kiss on Juliana’s lips. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready for your trip?” Juliana asked, sincerely hoping Valentina was nearly done with packing her bags for her early flight in the morning. She desperately wanted to spend some quality time with her wife before Valentina disappeared on business for two weeks. "I realised after I bought them that seeing as you’re going away tomorrow, these roses will be long gone by the time you’re back. So, they’re really a present for myself, to keep me company whilst you’re away.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going anymore.” Valentina announced quietly. “Guille is going instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana pulled back sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What, why?” She asked. “I thought this whole trip to London was your thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Valentina looked back at her wife and smiled mysteriously, the corners of her eyes starting to crinkle. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I also have a present for you... well sort of… sort of several presents for you.” Valentina answered, nervously stumbling over her words. “No, actually, it’s – it’s sort of one big present. Although maybe it’s better explained as a surprise. It’s sort of a present and a surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Juliana asked, scratching at her forehead as she struggled to figure out why Valentina was suddenly rambling on about a present and completely glossing over the fact she had just announced she wasn’t going on an important business trip she had been preparing for and stressing about for at least the past six months. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Valentina saw her wife’s confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The present will explain exactly why I’m not going away tomorrow.” Valentina replied, her voice a little more sure of itself. She grabbed Juliana’s hand and tugged her towards the door. “Come on, I’ll give it to you in the bedroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana frowned, opened her mouth to say something and then closed it again as she let Valentina lead them down the hallway and into their bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit here and close your eyes.” Valentina said after leading Juliana to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Juliana asked as she sat cross legged on the neatly made bed. “Why do I need to close my eyes?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> “So I can give you your present.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But why do I need to close my eyes for a present?” Juliana asked, a bemused expression still apparent on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me.” Valentina said, placing a kiss on Juliana’s forehead, hoping to calm her nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I do trust you, Val.” Juliana replied quickly. “I’m just really confused.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juliana examined Valentina's expression and came to a conclusion. </span>
  <span>The glint of mischief in her lover's eyes reminded Juliana of a moment shortly after they had first met, back when they becoming fast friends - the night of Guille’s birthday party. A lot had happened that day and Juliana often liked to reminisce. But she was currently remembering how that evening, an excitable Valentina had twice asked her to close her eyes. And on both occasions, Juliana had blindly trusted her. The first time, Valentina had slipped a pill into her mouth and had then offered her </span>
  <span>a glass of water to swallow it down with.</span>
  <span> The second, Valentina had almost ended up kissing Juliana if it wasn't for her brother's </span>
  <span>interruption</span>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juliana stared harder at her wife. She recognised the look on Valentina's face to mean she was up to something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The quicker you close your eyes, the quicker you’ll get to know what your present is.” Valentina argued, hoping her frustrations over the stubbornness of her wife weren’t showing too much.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana didn’t budge, she continued to stare at her wife with wide brown eyes, curiously thinking about the reason behind that mischievous look behind Valentina’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Valentina tried a different approach. She pouted her lips and furrowed her brow. She blinked a few times to add to the effect and mouthed ‘please’ at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Valentina’s impression of a puppy-dog was irresistible to Juliana and without saying a word, she finally relented and obediently closed her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not gonna blindfold me, are you?” Juliana asked as Valentina retreated into the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Valentina didn’t reply, she was too busy gathering everything she needed. It didn’t take long until she was back standing in front of her wife at the foot of their bed, this time with a bundle of objects in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Put your hands out in front of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do?” She asked quietly, ignoring her wife’s demand.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Juls, please just do this.” Valentina begged, her emotions starting to show in the stern nature of her words. She was tired of Juliana’s protests. “Just please put your hands out in front of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana picked up on the tone of voice Valentina was using and quickly thrust her arms out in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Valentina laughed at Juliana’s movement. Juliana had put her hands out in front of her, sure, but not in the way that Valentina had expected her to. Her hands were closed into tight fists and pointed down towards the floor, not exactly in the ideal position for Valentina to put something in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kneeling in front of her wife, Valentina tipped everything she was holding onto the floor next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana heard the quiet clatter they made and immediately lent back at the sound but kept her arms straight out in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What are they?” Juliana asked, suspicion very clear in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Juls, please.” Valentina said again, her voice remaining firm. “Just trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before Juliana could respond, Valentina grabbed hold of her wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Juliana flinched at the unexpected contact, but let Valentina turn her hands over gently and open them out wide.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to put something in your hands.” Valentina explained, her voice softer as she smoothed Juliana’s fingers down, her wife’s hands finally in the position she needed them to be in. “As soon as it’s in your hands, you can open your eyes, and I – I swear it will explain everything, ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Juliana whispered back, her voice firm but her face still revealing the confusion she felt about how this object would be able to explain her wife’s strange behaviour.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Valentina turned back to mass of identical objects on the floor. She plucked one from the carpet and thought about what it signified.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t wait any longer. She took a deep breath and put the object in her wife’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juliana opened her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It took less than a second for her to realise what it was. She quickly turned her attention to her wife kneeling on the floor in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at Valentina for a moment before her mouth dropped open.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re pregnant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>.........................................................</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Valentina's Surprise (Part II)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Juliana looked back up at her wife.</p><p>“This is the best present I could have ever asked for.” She declared proudly.</p><p>Valentina smirked.</p><p>“A minute ago you were being so stubborn I wondered if I’d ever be able to give it to you!”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.........................................................</p><p> </p><p>“You’re pregnant.”</p><p> </p><p>Juliana looked back down at the object her wife had placed in her hands. The pregnancy test showed two lines, there was no doubt that it indicated a positive result.</p><p> </p><p>She looked back up at Valentina, who had tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re pregnant?” Juliana asked as she shook her head from side to side, still not quite believing what she was seeing.</p><p> </p><p>Valentina flung herself at her wife.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pregnant.” Valentina confirmed as she started kissing Juliana softly.</p><p> </p><p>Juliana laughed as she happily accepted Valentina’s presence on her lap. She dropped the pregnancy test on the bed, forgetting all about it when there was something much much better placing kisses all over her face.   </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe it.” Juliana giggled after a few more kisses, pausing for breath. “I really can’t believe it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you better believe it.” Valentina whispered in response as she moved closer to her wife, eager to resume the kisses.  </p><p> </p><p>“Wait.” Juliana said, suddenly pulling back and looking down at Valentina’s stomach. “I wanna see it.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s nothing to see yet, silly.” Valentina laughed as Juliana grabbed at the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately after revealing bare skin, Juliana realised her wife was right, Valentina’s stomach remained flat as a pancake, there was nothing to indicate there was a baby in there. But Juliana ran her fingers over the soft skin anyway and thought about how a tiny little baby really was in there. She imagined <em>their</em> tiny, little baby in there.</p><p> </p><p>Valentina settled back into the bed as she watched her wife soak everything in.</p><p> </p><p>They had planned this moment for years. Having a child was something that they had wanted to do for a while, but they had delayed having children until they felt settled in their careers and only when they both felt mentally and physically ready. Valentina had argued that they needed to have children sooner rather than later, arguing they were both getting older with each passing day. All the while, their nieces and nephews, who Valentina wanted her own children to grow up with, were getting older too and so were their parents. Lupe had grown increasingly impatient, asking on more than one occasion – “Will I ever be an abuela?”</p><p> </p><p>At the time, Juliana had laughed off her mother’s comments, but deep down, she knew her mother’s desire to be a grandmother was soon to be a reality. Or at least, one of her priorities. Before she had a real baby with Valentina, she had vowed to get her other baby up and running – her own business. Being able to provide for herself and her family was the most important thing she wanted to do and setting up her own fashion label was an important part of that dream.</p><p> </p><p>It had been nearly a year to the day since Juliana had decided she was ready. Her business, while small, was thriving in its own way, and Juliana’s desire to expand their family became too strong for her to ignore for any longer. Valentina had been overjoyed at that news and quickly booked them for an appointment at a fertility clinic for the following week before Juliana could think twice about her decision.</p><p> </p><p>That day started their journey to becoming parents. Over the past year, numerous tests, appointments, interviews and checks had taken place. In between all of that they had to go through the lengthy process of choosing a donor, that in itself took six months. And now, nearly a year later, Juliana was staring at the thing that made it all worth it.</p><p> </p><p>The positive pregnancy test was the culmination of so much hard work, but it also represented the rest of their lives together, and Juliana couldn’t quite believe that that moment was here.</p><p> </p><p>Juliana looked back up at her wife.</p><p> </p><p>“This is the best present I could have ever asked for.” She declared proudly.</p><p> </p><p>Valentina smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“A minute ago you were being so stubborn I wondered if I’d ever be able to give it to you!”</p><p> </p><p>Juliana blushed and hid her face behind her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I was confused, ok?” She mumbled in protest. “I didn’t know what you were doing!”</p><p> </p><p>“I was trying to surprise you!” Valentina giggled in reply, grasping at Juliana’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>Juliana smiled as she looked up hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>“My present is rubbish in comparison to this.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“My present...” Juliana explained patiently, continuing when the blank look on Valentina’s face didn’t disappear. “The roses?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Valentina exclaimed. “I had forgotten about those!”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly!” Juliana sighed before smiling and looking back down towards Valentina’s stomach. “They are nothing compared to this.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, she lifted up Valentina’s shirt again and placed a few sloppy kisses onto her skin before tickling Valentina’s ribs.</p><p> </p><p>Valentina attempted to squirm away from her wife.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it!” She complained with a whine, pushing Juliana away. “You know I’m super ticklish there!”</p><p> </p><p>“This is payback for the fact that your present is better than mine!” Juliana laughed as Valentina moved away from her.</p><p> </p><p>“You can stop tickling me!” Valentina laughed as she finally moved out of Juliana’s grasp. “I love your roses ok?!”</p><p> </p><p>Knowing she had lost the battle, Juliana sighed in defeat as she lay back down on the bed by Valentina’s legs. A thought occurred to her and she looked up at Valentina seriously.  </p><p> </p><p>“We should name our baby that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“We should name our baby after the roses... Rosa or something.”</p><p>  </p><p>“What if it’s a boy?” Valentina asked seriously.</p><p> </p><p>Juliana scrunched up her face.</p><p> </p><p>“I want it to be a girl.” Juliana explained her reaction. “But if it’s a boy we’re gonna name him Valentino...” Juliana reached for Valentina’s hand and kissed it softly. “After you, mi amor.”</p><p> </p><p>Valentina smiled for a moment, remembering how she had said something similar to Mateo when he had revealed that Eva was pregnant. She had joked lightly about it back then but now pregnant herself, it seemed silly to think about names when there was a whole pregnancy to get through first. She shook her head in protest.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s way too early to be thinking about that.” Valentina said with a sigh. “We need to take things slowly, one step at a time... baby steps.”</p><p> </p><p>“I agree.” Juliana replied with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>Valentina smiled softly and then held out her pinky finger.</p><p> </p><p>“Pinky promise we’ll take baby steps?”</p><p> </p><p>“I pinky promise we’ll take baby steps.” Juliana agreed, linking her pinky with Valentina’s and then shaking it firmly. She grinned wide as she realised something and looked back down at her wife’s stomach. “Quite literally baby steps, seeing as you have a baby in there!” </p><p> </p><p>Valentina laughed in response before Juliana moved back down her body and started to place yet more kisses onto her wife’s belly.  </p><p> </p><p>“Are you ever gonna stop with the kisses?!”</p><p> </p><p>"Nope!"</p><p> </p><p>.........................................................</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, but I'm going to be apart from my laptop for the next few days, so I thought I'd post it anyway because I can always edit it later if needs be!</p><p>Thanks for reading, liking and commenting! x </p><p>Come say hi at eleventhousandfour.tumblr.com<br/>I'm also on twitter - @eleventhousands</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Valentina's Surprise (Part III)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.........................................................</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ever gonna stop with the kisses?!”</p><p> </p><p>"Nope!"</p><p> </p><p>To emphasise her point, Juliana picked up Valentina’s hand and kissed it gently, like she was wooing her for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to get ready, because you’re going to have nine months of me worshipping your body like this.”</p><p> </p><p>Valentina smiled at that thought. Juliana said that as if she didn’t already worship every inch of Valentina’s body, as if she didn’t place kisses all over her body whenever she could. In that regard, Juliana was the most attentive lover anyone could wish for, though of course Valentina was heavily biased.</p><p> </p><p>“Val?” Juliana asked, pausing the kisses and resting her chin on Valentina’s stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“How big is it right now?” She asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>As she waited for her wife to respond, Juliana moved away from Valentina’s stomach, her playful kisses forgotten about for the time being, Juliana now wanted to talk seriously.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t actually know.” Valentina replied after a pause. She absentmindedly rested her hands on her abdomen. “But we have an appointment at the clinic at 10am tomorrow morning so we can ask that.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Juliana looked back down at her wife’s stomach. She started to wonder how on earth a full sized baby would ever fit in there. Valentina was as slim as anything and kept her body in shape and her stomach flat through regular exercise, the fact that her skin would somehow stretch enough for a baby to fit inside her stomach was mind blowing.</p><p> </p><p>Admittedly, Juliana hadn’t given it much thought before, how the baby would affect Valentina’s body physically. Before now, everything about the baby had been hypothetical, the midwifes and doctors at the clinic and Juliana’s own reading about the topic had all referred to pregnancy as an abstract concept, as a miracle of nature that allowed a person’s body to grow and adapt to a baby’s presence. But now this miracle of nature was going to occur in Valentina’s body – it wasn’t going to happen in somebody’s body, it was going to happen in Valentina’s body.  </p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be able to come with me to the appointment tomorrow, right?” Valentina asked suddenly, distracting Juliana from her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Juliana replied with an enthusiastic nod. “Why wouldn’t I be able to?”</p><p> </p><p>Valentina shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you might have an important meeting or something.”</p><p> </p><p>Juliana smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m aware that my brand is still small, but they’ll be able to survive without me there for one day.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to take the whole day off if you don’t want to… you could just take the morning off?” Valentina offered.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding me?!” Juliana asked, laughing as she moved in to place a kiss on Valentina’s lips. “There is absolutely no way I’m gonna go to work tomorrow. I’ve just found out I’m gonna be a mother, that’s an important enough excuse.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of silence as they both absorbed the impact of what Juliana just said.</p><p> </p><p>They were going to be mothers. The thought both excited and terrified them both.</p><p> </p><p>“I should probably text my secretary.” Juliana said quietly, breaking the tension. She moved away from her wife, starting to wonder where her phone had got to. “I want to let her know as soon as possible so she can prepare for tomorrow’s meeting.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you do have an important meeting?” Valentina asked as she leant up on one elbow to watch her wife search for her phone.</p><p> </p><p>Juliana shrugged and Valentina arched an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have to be there for it, I promise.” Juliana clarified quickly. “It’s only a meeting with a supplier, nothing important.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you say so.” Valentina replied with a shrug, willing to drop the subject.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to go grab my phone.” Juliana announced, concluding she had left it on the dining table with all of her other things when she got in. She moved to climb off the bed. “Back in a sec.”</p><p> </p><p>“Juls, wait.” Valentina said as she quickly tugged on Juliana’s sleeve to stop her from leaving. “Don’t say anything about me being pregnant, ok? I – I haven’t told anyone else yet and I don’t want anyone else to know until after our appointment tomorrow, in case anything is wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>Juliana sensed Valentina’s nervousness and collapsed back onto the bed beside her wife.</p><p> </p><p>“It will all be fine.” She promised as she kissed Valentina on the nose. “Just you wait.”</p><p> </p><p>“I bloody hope so.” Valentina exhaled, running her hands through her hair. “This baby business is way more stressful than I thought it would be.”</p><p> </p><p>Juliana curled into her wife’s side and wrapped her arms around Valentina’s body. She smiled to herself when she felt Valentina relax into her arms.</p><p> </p><p>She had to agree with her wife. Perhaps the enormity of it all was only just sinking in, but Juliana realised that the process was going to be harder than she thought it was going to be. Her mind was already full of questions and concerns, and if Valentina had been sitting on the news for a few hours more than she had been, she didn’t doubt that Valentina felt stressed about it already.</p><p> </p><p>“So you haven’t told anyone yet?” Juliana asked curiously after a few minute of silence. “Not even your dad or Guille?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, of course not, I wanted to tell you first.” Valentina replied as she turned to look up at her wife. “And now I’m going to wait until after our appointment to tell them.”</p><p> </p><p>“But what did you say to Guille to get him to go to London tomorrow instead of you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just called him and asked for a big favour.” Valentina explained quietly. “I said that I hadn’t been feeling well and that I had a doctor’s appointment in the morning and that I wouldn’t feel well enough to fly any time soon, so he would have to go instead of me.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what did he say?”</p><p> </p><p>“He just said I was to get better and that I owed him one.” Valentina explained before laughing sweetly. “But as soon as we get of our appointment tomorrow, we need to tell him the real reason… because at the moment he thinks I’m being my typical overdramatic self and cancelling the trip just because I’m a little bit ill!”</p><p> </p><p>The penny dropped for Juliana.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait… that’s why you’re ill?!” She asked, dumbfounded, her mouth agape. “Because you’re pregnant?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.” Valentina nodded before a puzzled look went across her face. “You hadn’t joined the dots?”</p><p> </p><p>Juliana shook her head to answer no as she thought about the last few days.</p><p> </p><p>If there was one way of summing up her wife recently it was that Valentina hadn’t been herself. She had been in a terrible mood all week, she seemed grumpy and unusually quiet – not at all the talkative creature she usually was. And physically she hadn’t been well either. Frequent headaches combined with stomach cramps made Juliana spring into action with hot water bottles, painkillers, early bedtimes and extra kisses.</p><p> </p><p>But that wasn’t the worst of it – every day that week at 6pm on the dot, Juliana had found herself taking residence on the floor of their bathroom, loyally holding Valentina’s hair back while she threw up in the toilet. Shortly afterwards, Valentina would declare that she was feeling fine and would ask what their plans for dinner were. Juliana couldn’t work out how Valentina could go from throwing up in the toilet to, no less than an hour later, scoffing down eight tacos when she would normally be full after three.</p><p> </p><p>“I just thought you were stressed out about your work trip.” Juliana admitted sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>That was the truth. It was the only logical conclusion Juliana’s brain had come up with in response to the changes in Valentina’s mood and behaviour. Juliana knew how much the meetings in London meant to her wife, and she also knew that Valentina was prone to get anxious about things. For Juliana, Valentina’s headaches, cramps and frequent episodes of throwing up as well as her moodiness were all simply a logical and natural response to the stress she was experiencing. No other scenario had crossed Juliana’s mind – Valentina was stressed with work, end of.</p><p> </p><p> “To be fair to you… I had also put it down to stress.” Valentina admitted quietly after observing Juliana’s shocked expression for a minute.</p><p> </p><p>“What made you do a pregnancy test then?”</p><p> </p><p>“The internet told me I should do one for peace of mind.” Valentina replied, shrugging casually.  </p><p> </p><p>Juliana laughed at Valentina’s answer. The internet, giving out free medical advice since who knows when. What would we do without it?</p><p> </p><p>“So you didn’t think you were pregnant before today?” Juliana asked curiously. “No mother’s intuition or anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, I’m afraid not.” Valentina answered with a slight hake of her head, almost shy to reveal that she hadn’t suspected anything. “I think on my way back from the pharmacy it finally dawned on me that it was a possibility, but I didn’t believe it until I saw the result.”</p><p> </p><p>“I still can’t believe it’s real.” Juliana whispered as she leaned in and rubbed their noses together. “I can’t believe you’re actually pregnant.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want more evidence?” Valentina replied seriously. “I bought ten tests, all different brands, and they’re all positive.”</p><p> </p><p>Juliana leaned back.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait… you bought <em>ten</em> pregnancy tests?” She asked, not sure if she actually heard Valentina say that number.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe even twelve?” Valentina confessed quietly. “I lost count in the end.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Twelve</em>?!” Juliana clarified, her eyes wide in astonishment.</p><p> </p><p>Valentina stared back at her wife. Now that she thought about it, twelve tests did seem slightly excessive. She was suddenly self-conscious about her own actions.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to make sure, ok?!” Valentina replied, feeling the need to defend herself as she felt her face blush red.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re unbelievable sometimes Val!” Juliana laughed loudly in glee as she hugged Valentina tightly and rubbed her face against her arm.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Valentina saw the funny side too and started giggling along with her wife.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you did twelve pregnancy tests!” Juliana continued her teasing as soon as she heard Valentina laugh along.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at the floor if you don’t believe me.” Valentina replied with a smile, nodding towards the foot of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Juliana looked towards where Valentina was nodding and then looked back up at her wife. Curiosity quickly got the better of her and she reluctantly untangled herself from Valentina’s limbs, crawled to the end of the bed and peered over the side. Sure enough, she counted at least ten pregnancy tests littering the floor. Juliana realised that they were what she had heard Valentina dump on the floor when she had her eyes closed.</p><p> </p><p>Juliana examined them carefully. As Valentina had mentioned, Juliana noticed several different brands. Some of the tests had been messily stuffed back into their boxes, while some roamed free, accompanied by their paper instructions. Of all the ones she could see, they all showed a positive result. There was no denying that Valentina was pregnant.</p><p> </p><p>“Val?” Juliana asked curiously, looking back towards her wife.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have one question.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“How the hell did you generate enough urine to pee on all these sticks?”</p><p> </p><p>Valentina made sure not to miss when she picked up a pillow and aimed it at Juliana's head.</p><p> </p><p>.........................................................</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A longer update today, which I'm sure you'll all appreciate. </p><p>Thanks to the big C (for some reason, that's what me and my friends have started calling it), I have now gone from working 4 days a week to working 0 days a week as my boss has closed my workplace. I work in a shop, and you can't exactly provide customer service by working from home, so yeah, I am now basically unemployed for however long this lasts for. But one positive from this is that I have suddenly found myself with a lot of free time, and that means I can write more - yay! So hopefully expect more updates from me soon! </p><p>In other much happier news - I was inspired to write this fic because one of my closest friends announced she was pregnant. That was way back in the summer (yup, that's how long this fic has been a work in progress for!) and the other day, she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. My friend has decided she doesn't want any visitors right now, which is totally understandable given the current climate, so I haven't met him yet, but anyhow, welcome to the world little one! We're experiencing a global pandemic but normal service will resume soon! </p><p>Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, leave kudos and comments, they really do help with motivation to write more. </p><p>Stay safe wherever you are! x </p><p>Come say hi at eleventhousandfour.tumblr.com<br/>I'm also on twitter - @eleventhousands</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yeah, welcome to my new fic, where future Juliantina have kids! </p><p>Sorry for abandoning my other fics, life happened - I finished uni and then I graduated and some other things happened in between... for a while I didn't have time to write and I wasn't in the mood to write, but now my mental health is better, I'm over some of the things that happened and I'm slightly less stressed out about everything, so I'm back to writing. </p><p>For this fic, a lot of chapters are written and a lot more are planned, so expect another update soon, as the next few chapters are basically finished. </p><p>For my other fics, I'm still writing the next chapters, but be safe in the knowledge that I haven't abandoned them and am set on completing them! (If there's even anyone even still around to read them, I think some people have left the fandom and moved on (I could never) but judging from social media, there are still lots of Juliantinas out there!)</p><p>Come say hi at eleventhousandfour.tumblr.com<br/>I'm also on twitter - @eleventhousands</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>